He's just one Octoling
by Blitzkrieq
Summary: Being one of the first Octarians to head for the surface, Levi didn't hesitate to join the Inklings. But, of course, you can't go somewhere new without running into a few problems. His just seem to be slightly worse than normal. He always did seem to attract the worse kinds of attention. Rating may change due to swearing and very heavy implied sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Levi remembered when the news first came to the underground.

He had just got home from his ever so constant routine of mission briefing and boring meetings for the Octarian military. Always filled with same mumbo jumbo as the day before.

He didn't like it but, it was the only thing he knew how to do well and seeing how he didn't have anything else to do, he stayed with them.

Slowly going up the ranks before getting to where he was today.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he started to shrug off his battle attire. Flinging off his shoes into a random corner while he began putting his Octoshot and ink tank on the counter that separated the living room and the kitchen.

He never understood the reason as to why they made him (along with other Octolings) bring their equipment to these meetings.

It wasn't like they were going to be attacked down here. Inklings wouldn't even dare to come down here, they have no reason too. Seeing as if they did, they'd more likely than not be splatted as soon as they were spotted my the patrolling Octarians.

It didn't seem to matter, seeing as they were told to bring the equipment anyways. So they all did so without question.

Wrapping back around to his living room Levi observed the rather bland thing. The empty space only holding one, single couch and, a black, blank television. Not having enough electricity to power it on.

As usual.

Tiredly walking towards the only furniture in the room. He looked down at it, the pale, torn cushions reminding him that he needed to replace the thing soon as it looked ready to break at this very moment. Putting that thought into the back of his mind, as he was really desperate to get a quick rest, floppily tossed himself onto said couch.

Letting out a surprised yelp as it collapsed under his weight.

'Well, can't say I saw that coming.' he thought sarcastically.

After several minutes of lazily laying on the broken furniture (and contemplating whether he wanted to actually move or not). Levi gradually picked himself off the remains of his couch. Grunting as he brushed off the dust that had gathered on him when the thing collapsed.

He put his attention back on the couch, looking at it for a few minutes. His anger slowly building the longer he gazed. Suddenly lashing his foot out in an attempt in damaging the already destroyed furniture.

He regretted it immediately afterwards as he was unfortunate enough to catch a wooden beam in the object, sending him into a fit of curses and groans as he hopped around, holding his foot with a look of agony written on his face.

It continued for a while, as he did nothing but whine over his quickly bruising foot.

He finally seemed to settle down after his loud tirade. The throbbing that once engulfed his foot slowly fading along with his random spike of anger.

He let out another sigh, this one being filled with the left over anger and exhaustion as he walked back towards the kitchen. Actually going in it this time as he opened a cabinet, grabbing a glass to fill.

He did so, watching as it began to be filled with the (somewhat) clean water before putting the glass to his lips. Relishing in the silence of his apartment as he drained the cup of the clear, refreshing liquid.

He stood there for a little bit. Fleeting thoughts coming and going as they please.

One in particular stood out in the random mess that was his brain.

He stood there for a few more seconds. Contemplating whether or not he should do it.

Levi shrugged.

Wasn't like he had anything better to do, maybe he'd finally find himself a date while he was at it.

He snorted. 'As if.'

Levi being both done thinking as well with the glass, put the red opaque cup into the sink, humming slightly as he walked out of the kitchen towards the front door, passing the broken couch without a look. Almost forgetting the shoes he needed.

'Well, I do love the feeling of cold sidewalk beneath my feet.' He remarked, full of sarcasm.

Heading towards the corner in which he flung said shoes. Levi put them on, the black high tops fitting on his feet like a glove.

He briskly turned around, heading back towards the door in which he had planned to leave.

If not for the noise next to his abandoned gear, signifying that the radio that the Octarian forces had was currently active.

Groaning in annoyance. Levi had already appeared next to the the object of his disdain. Grabbing the small noisy rectangle. Levi had quickly pressed the button on the side that allowed him to talk, interrupting the loud and jumbled mess of the channel.

"Will everybody shut your mouths and tell me what has gotten in to all of you?" he growled

There was a noticeable pause in chatter as Levi's voice rang through the radio. Most of the Octarian army listening as they waited for one of their fellow brother in arms to explain what exactly was going on.

After several quite moments, Levi finally got what he asked for.

"U-Uh General Levi... sir?" A voice spoke out, getting his attention. Levi gratefully sighed, before clicking the button on the side once again.

"You have my attention, are you going to speak?" He let out.

"Oh s-sorry sir." They paused once again, aggravating him even more. The other Octarian seemed to realize this too, as they quickly spoke up once more.

"Well, I-I think it would be best if you were to hear yourself. It's channel 3. Uh... sir." The voice went silent after that, apparently deciding that he would rather hear it from the main source.

Which was incredibly incorrect, simply because it would take up more of his time.

Sighing as he realized he wasn't going to get a response even if he ordered it, went to the channel the Octarian told him about. Channel 3.

'The daily news broadcast? Why would they give me this channel, they only announce news that's been allowed to be released to the public'. Levi thought confusedly.

Finally turning over to channel on his mind, Levi was just in time to hear one of the most ground breaking news for Octarian society.

"-es, it's true. The O.U.S and S.D.A, providing that they agree to their laws and rules. Have agreed to allow Octarians onto the surface.

Levi stood there, silent in amazement at what had just came out of the small box in his hand.

'They.. they were allowing Octarians back up top... this suddenly?' He thought.

He was told that Octarians were no where near to being allowed back on the surface, that they were still having trouble making negotiations.

Now, that may have been a month ago but, still. He didn't realize no where near casually translated to a fuckin' month!

He quickly went back to the military channel, the frequency still being dead silent. As if if there wasn't a channel for the military at all.

That is before he spoke up.

"So, you all are upset that we're being allowed back on the surface. Is that not a good thing?" He asked confusedly.

He didn't know the effect of his statement until it was too late, as the channel began erupting into profanity's and yelling not a second later.

Most if not all, calling him a traitor.

His eye twitched in irritation as the complaints and insults began to increase. One of them even _demanding_ Levi be stripped from his title for even thinking such a thing.

He didn't take to kindly to this.

" _Excuse me, I think I misheard someone, because it sounded to me like someone wants a first hand experience as to why i'm a FUCKING GENERAL._ " He had raised his voice at the end, his anger showing in his attitude.

The silence had resumed once more, allowing him to take a quick breath before continuing.

"I don't know what the fuck you think we're here for, but it's not to have needless blood shed. It's to protect and find better ways to help our people, and if going to the surface allows just that. I see no problem with it." He stated.

Another voice spoke up.

"With all due respect general, the Inklings trapped us down here. They rid us of the things like electricity and fresh food sources. They practically sent us to our doom down here, how can you even play with the thought of a peace treaty between them and us, sir?" It was the same voice as before. The one that pointed him in the direction of channel 3.

He was silent. Ignoring the roaring rallies of agreements as he thought on the persons legitimately thought on the persons question.

It was true, after the Inklings won the war, they had stuffed us down here without a second thought. Leaving us with the bear minimum to survive with.

Yet...

"Because that's just what war is. You can't say we wouldn't have done the same thing if we won, actually. We did something worse by nearly driving them extinct, and truthfully they could've done the same thing with as well with how vulnerable we were at that time but yet. They didn't, instead. Sending us down underground to live in these conditions. Yes, they may be worse conditions, but they're conditions nonetheless." He explained.

Not one response after he got done with his long speech and, he didn't blame them. He'd be speechless too if someone told him something he refused to open his eyes towards.

"Well, if you want to go up there so bad, why not be one of the first. After all, if what you say is true, then you shouldn't be afraid to go, right?" Levi heard come from the radio a deep voice vibrating his ear drums

He didn't miss the blatant smug tone the bastard had either.

Levi didn't hesitate to respond though. "Yes, you are right aren't you? Ah, very well."

"P-pardon?" The same smug voice as before had suddenly lost its muster, going for a surprised tone instead.

"Did i stutter? Let me make it clearer for you then."

He cleared his throat in a effort to keep up the suspense, dragging it out longer than he should have, Levi took great pleasure in what he said next.

I, as in general Levi Tellaro, hereby decide to set out towards the surface for the betterment of Octarian society. Whether I die on this mission or not, will allow us to grow as a species and hopefully. As people too." He finished, tossing the radio back onto the counter as he casually walked towards his bedroom.

Looks like the thing he was going to do would have to wait. It seems his calendar suddenly just got a lot more busier.

 **~~~END~~~**

 **A/N**

 **Hey fellow guys and gals, It's me, Blitzy. I had this idea after strangely enough, playing Rainbow. It wouldn't be much of a surprise but, seeing as the only thing I took from it was making Levi a general. I think I like it so far.**

 **Kindly leave a review or give me ways to improve myself. Thanks in advance.**


	2. Chapter 2

As of now, Levi had been on the surface for a few weeks and, if he were to be honest?

It was so much better than Octo-Canyon.

Now seriously, don't get him wrong. He loved his home. It's where he grew up, It's where the special memories of his childhood took place in.

It's how he got to where he was today. Without the Canyon, Levi would be nothing, but.. if they were to compare the difference between the surface and his home..

Well...

Octo-Canyon couldn't even hope to compete.

I mean seriously, how could it? When he could constantly feel warm when he was in bed without having to be covered in 10 blankets or, how he could now always watch TV with the Great Zapfish being there to power everything in the apartment he owned. He just couldn't put it into words on how it felt to have everything he had right now, that wasn't possible when he was underground.

It was honestly, a godsend.

Levi jumped slightly when the toaster to his left let out a sharp tick. Shooting the perfectly cooked bread, (now toast) out towards the open air above it. Now noticing his food was ready, snatched it while it was midair. The toast already being put in his mouth.

He would've made a full breakfast but, he was already late as is and he didn't want to miss his first turf war.

He would be very, very upset at himself if he did so.

Ignoring the thought of a possible mishap. Levi walked towards his front door, intending on exiting his apartment. He quickly stopped though, patting himself down in a quick flurry as if realizing something.

Because he did.

Stopping his furious patting, Levi grunted in annoyance, amazed at his own stupidity as he had almost left one of the most important things he if not _the_ most important thing he acquired when he got on the surface.

His phone.

He went back towards his new and improved kitchen, passing his sink as he all but swiped his phone away from the be monster that is the toaster.

...

What? The thing was scary when it was done cooking. It didn't warn you or anything when it popped!

Sending a not so well hidden scowl towards the metal contraption, Levi turned around while pointing his nose upwards.

'Sense you have cooked me a decent breakfast, you will be spared today beast. I have other things to attend to...' He thought, while he walked out his apartment, not without shooting the toaster one final glare, before virtually slamming the door behind him.

And If you looked back towards the kitchen closely enough, you could almost see what looked like the toaster shivering.

...

Spoopy.

* * *

 **~~HooG~~**

* * *

We now see Levi approaching the ever so popular Inkopolis square, the hustle and bustle of it being ever prominent as he stood there, staring at the sight.

'Well, I still have a minute until my battle.' He thought. 'I guess I can sit or wander around for a bit.'

Maybe he should explain? Okay so, Levi had decided that although you _could_ battle at anytime and that, yes, they did have a somewhat of a ranking system when you were just trying to have fun (or not in ranked) without having to worry about the better players, the system wasn't perfect. So yes, you could still get into a turf war with the better players if you were unlucky.

'Or you just put two and two together.' He finished in his head.

You see, Levi these past couple weeks has been studying on how to get into a game with the better players. He had been watching the time in where Inklings would come out or went in looking more exasperated, upset, and unsure.

Versus.

When better equipped Inklings went towards the battle lobby or out. Looking proud, joyful, and confident/cocky.

And quite a bit of those looks, according to his research. Popped up mostly around 12 o'clock. Allowing him to pinpoint exactly when and where, he should enter the battle lobby.

'To bad that doesn't happen for another hour though.' His face fell slightly at that thought. Seeing as the main point to Inkopolis square was to partake in Ink battles.

Of course, there were a couple arcade games and stores littered around the place to pass the time but, it just didn't do anything to quell the ever burning need Levi had to battle against other people.

Levi sighed, deciding that he should just sit and wait until twelve rolled around. It wasn't like anything exciting was going to happen in that span of time...

'Right?' he begged in his head.

Silence was his response.

Levi groaned in depression as his hope was crushed beneath a 12 foot stone, un-mercilessly denying that anything or anyone was going to happen to him to pass the time.

His head hanging, Levi walked towards one of the tables scattered around the square before plopping himself into one of it's chairs. Letting his head drop onto the table as he let out a whine.

"Why is it that nothing happens to me when I want it to?' he voiced aloud, ignoring the whispers and looks he got from the other people sitting with him.

And the squeak of the chairs as they stood up and moved to other tables.

That's not really what he meant when he said that you know.

'Wow, they sure are hospitable aren't they?' he quipped while rolling his eyes.

I mean, He's been there for almost a month now and, he hasn't shown any hostility or violence yet. Were they really so afraid of him that they thought he was suddenly going to whip out a Octoshot and start splatting them?

'If so, that's some legit paranoia right there.' He thought while picking his face from the patterned metal, letting his head sway from side to side, taking in the square in all it's glory from where he sat, the bright colors and lights greeted back. The lights flashing in an coded order, drawing any attention they could.

Levi let out another sigh, looking back and forth between the Inklings and buildings that occupied the square. It really was different, and don't even get him started on the whole, 'Idols are queens and you can't say anything bad about them or you shall be smote.'

It was seriously crazy how devoted these Inklings were to these idols.

'Marina in particular.' He thought bemusedly.

Maybe it was because she was a timid little thing or, maybe it was because she was a particular good looking Octoling but, it was very obvious that Marina was the favorite of the Off The Hook duo.

Which right now, he wasn't all that interested in so he'll get on that later.

Now incredibly bored, Levi reached into his back pocket to pull out his phone. Clicking the button on the left side to make sure it was almost time.

'Huh.' he mused. 'guess I spent more time ogling than I initially thought.' It was eleven fifty, almost time for him to jump into a battle.

Levi stood up, stretching his muscles while shrugging back on the Ink tank he had brought along with him, he honestly could've come here a little later. No, he really should've come a little later.

'I'm honestly not a fan of being stared at like a rare species or something' He quipped.

He stuffed his phone back into his pocket, before grabbing the undercover umbrella next to him. Already walking over towards the battle lobby.

His ears twitched when the whispering managed to get louder, further pushing him to enter the open battle lobby, before stopping.

Levi turned around, now acknowledging all the Inklings that had been whispering and staring at him, all the while letting a ruthless smirk spread across his face.

"Let's hope I don't meet any of you on the field, yeah?" he paused, always being one for dramatics before speaking again. "Because honestly, I'm not feeling all that merciful right now." he yelled before turning back around. Raising a hand behind him in a lazy wave of a goodbye.

...

Okay he had to see their reactions, don't blame him.

Turning around once more, Levi saw as the entirety of Inkopolis square had suddenly stopped, every single Inkling eye had turned towards him at that moment, wide and, afraid.

And all Levi could do was let out a huge laugh.

* * *

 **~~END~~**

* * *

 **Yeet my boys, i'm back after such a long time. I do apologize. Especially considering this chapter was really short but, fear not. there should be another chapter coming out either later today or tomorrow. So you shouldn't have to wait all that long my good readers you.**

 **Now On to the reviews!**

 **RedNick2002: Yes dad, I'll always listen, just don't hit me.**

 **Crococore: Wow really? I honestly thought that it was one of my lowest qualities that I needed to work on. Thanks man! I'll try to keep it up!**

 **Agent 5: Yeah, But should I really? Haha, kidding. Thanks for the review, I'll make sure I will.**

 **And that's It. Thanks for reviewing guys, and all you other lovelies stay tuned for more chapters! DUECES!**


	3. Chapter 3

Levi was still laughing as he stood in the waiting room of the battle lobby. The black electronic doors had long since shut, cutting him off from the ever so fearful gazes he had forced onto himself moments prior. That still did nothing to stop his laughter though, as it continued to echo in the empty space. The frequent flash of neon light making sure that the room was never tossed into pitch blackness.

'They are unreasonably scared of me...' He mused, all the while trying to stifle his chuckles.

He honestly had tried to cover his mouth in an attempt to stopping his laughter or, at least, quiet the noise. Just In case someone had randomly decided to join him in this room.

Levi let out a few more breathless chuckles before stopping, his seemingly endless attack of laughter now had come to a stop. Allowing him to fully take in his surroundings.

Which in reality, wasn't much.

It was a cylinder room. Obviously made to fit more than one person comfortably but, not being too overly large. The walls had colors yes, but, those colors made up constantly changing images. Ranging from the Inklings squid form to, shapes, and food.

Why they thought that putting food on the walls was necessary, Levi would never figure out. Especially since it didn't look appetizing at all.

"Yes, because I would just _love_ an eye killing yellow lobster for dinner." He spoke. "Right next to some pink fries. Sounds delicious!" His eyes deadpanned with the ending of the sentence.

Well then, why did he deadpan? I hear you asking.

That would be for one simple reason of course!

It's that obvious sarcasm is obvious.

Shivering in disgust at even thinking about such a meal, he quickly tried to moved on to other thoughts. Trying to find ways to distract himself while he waited for other players to join.

A few silent seconds passed as Levi did nothing but try to divert his thought process away from the nasty sounding food. The key word being try here, because.

It didn't work.

"Arghhh! I can even taste it on my tongue now!"

Levi rapidly shook his head, thinking that if he did so fast enough. It would (somehow) make him stop thinking about this certain subject. That _also_ didn't work.

Yeah. Shocker, I know.

Levi thought so too.

* * *

After much time spent trying to forget anything to do with bright colored food. Levi decided to go over everything he had, doing one more final check up before he were to go out and battle.

First of course was the object he was currently and had been for awhile now, had been holding in his hand. The one thing that had caught his eye in the sea of weapons that was in Ammo Knights.

 _ **The Undercover umbrella!**_

Levi didn't know why he was so drawn to the thing because, in all honesty, was really no different than most of the umbrellas that they had back down in Octo-Canyon, but.

It just called out to him and he felt that call so, without a moments notice, he picked it off the shelf and bought it.

This thing that had only been made with a stick, metal, and, some tarp. Was his first Ink weapon on the surface. It made him...

'Happy?' he confusedly thought? Standing there for another few quite moments before nodding to himself.

Yes, that seems about right.

Letting a small smile spread across his face, Levi rubbed the smooth wooden handle of the umbrella. All the while letting the grin get even wider, You see to Levi, this wasn't just some weapon, or something to keep him dry if earth suddenly decided to be a dick and, start raining.

No. no.

This. This umbrella, truly. Was the start of something great, because. It was proving that although yes there will be some common differences and arguments. As every race commonly has. They as Octarians. Could live in peace and prosper with Inklings and all the other surface dwellers.

They wouldn't have to be without electricity. They all could enjoy the warmth of the sun and drink constant clean water.

And that truly... it truly did give him a little more hope to grasp onto and, if he were to be frankly speaking?

That's all the hope he needed to keep moving forwards.

Levi closed his eyes, smiling to himself. Yes. It's all he needed to bring about happiness for all the other Octarians and, he would do it alone if he had to.

He nodded to himself in determination. Ready to make a new world where Octarians can live in peace with all the other races.

Yet, Levi was so busy thinking of his home that he had failed to notice the doors behind him swish open. Almost failing a second time to notice the three individuals that had quickly entered afterwards. The door closing behind them, just as quickly as it had opened.

Levi being himself(and an idiot), quickly tried to blending in with a rather dark spot in the room.

The group of Inklings had already taken residence in the middle of the cylinder room. They themselves failing to notice that Levi was in the very same room along side them.

The silence that Levi used to have had before the group entered the lobby was destroyed, leaving these three talking Inklings in it's place.

The inkling on the left was the first to speak in the group but, she wouldn't be the last.

No matter how much he wished she were so.

"Kana, cmon.. we've been at this almost all morning. We're hungry." The Left Inkling spoke up, In obvious discomfort, further proving the Inklings point, the entire group of three had their stomachs growl.

Levi's reaction towards this was to raise an eyebrow in unamusement.

"Seriously K. You've been running us ragged these past few days and it's really starting to exhaust me." This time it was the one on the right that spoke.

And standing directly in front of both of those Inklings was Kana(he guessed), she spoke immediately after the right Inkling

"I'm doing this so we're ready for the tournaments that are coming up. Do you think I like doing this too?."

The left and right Inkling looked at each other after listening to Kana, both staring at each other for a uncounted amount of time before nodding once. They then, both looked back at Kana and spoke at the exact same time.

"Yeah."

"Yep."

Kana growled at Left and Right, quickly swiveling her body around to where it was facing towards me, all while letting out a "Hmph."

"Well fine, if you don't want to take this seriously th-"

Kana froze mid sentence, her eyes snapping open from original sloped stance as if she had just seen something. Left and Right taking notice that Kana's body had gone incredibly tense in the span of a millisecond, slowly walked up behind her, carefully peering over their side of Kana's shoulders just to see what had gotten her like this.

But.

There was nothing.

Left and Right leaned back from Kana's body, confusion written on their faces as they started to stare at each other once again. Their mouths not moving as neither were their bodies.

Everything was quite once again. No sound, no music, no talking. Just utter silence.

Levi didn't know how long it was until Left and Right seemed to snap out of their trance but, they did. He did take notice that Left had nodded when they stopped staring though.

Left leaned back up towards Kana's shoulder. Raised up on her tippie toes, to get closer to her face. (since she was shorter than Kana).

Then proceeded to yell directly into her ear.

" _KANA!"_

Which got the most foreseen response you would get from yelling directly into someones eardrum.

 _ **WHAM**_

A direct punch straight into the gut courtesy of Kana. Which sent Left curling into a ball onto the ground, groaning while holding their stomach.

"O-ow"

" _WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SCREAMING IN MY EARS_ _?"_

"Ti nefvr ... " Left now being on the ground had her voice muffled by the floor, her voice becoming quieter the more she spoke.

" _What? I couldn't hear you."_

Left raised their head. "To never do it!" saying it once more, before slamming their face back onto the ground.

 _"_ Aaaand?" Kana egged on. Seemingly not done.

Left grunted as they shifted on floor, they began to mumble something into the ground. Only to get the same angry response as before.

Which made her continue once more with even more 'enthusiasm.'

"That I'm terribly sorry for hurting your ear, I'll never do it again." Left repeated

Kana stood over Left, locked in a thinking pose. Before she nodded seemingly satisfied with that answer. "Good." She paused to look down at the curled up Left before turning her eyes back to where she was staring before being ear raped. "You may get up now." she spoke

And that's exactly what Left did, all while Right silently laughed in the back ground, apparently they were enjoying the show just as much as Levi was.

He watched as Left proceeded to walk over to Right and Left, upon seeing Right's smirk. Walked up to them.

 **WHAM**

Right was then punched by Left, which made an immediate reaction take place on Rights face as she became bent over Left's fist. Left kinda just... stood there with their fist embedded in Right's gut for a few minutes, making it as painful as possible.

Before, they removed their fist from Right's stomach and quickly took a couple steps back. Allowing Right to fold over and massage their gut.

Not quite falling onto the ground like Left but, folded nonetheless. After gathering their bearings Right sent Left a a very heated glare. Only getting a response of Left starting to whistle innocently, which that seemed to end that little scuffle just as soon as it started...

For whatever reason?

Shaking his head, Levi went back to focusing on the Inklings.

Levi watched as Left, now done antagonizing Right (from what it seems), began to make a trek towards Kana once more. Left still seemed confused on why she was so transfixed on that spot, which she was _about_ to voice.

Kana beat her to the punch though.

"I.. when I had turned around earlier th-there was someone there. I don't know who but... they were there." Kana stared at my previous with what looked like scrutiny, until she shook her head, facing Left once again. "Well whoever they were they're gone now, so I think we'll be fine." "Anyways. Enough of that! Right now, we have have a match to win!"

It was then that left had suddenly realized something.

So she spoke. "Hey, we've only been in here for 3 minutes but, it say's that we have a full group and yet, nobody has walked in here besides us."

Both Kana and Right looked at Left with confused faces before they saw to where Left was pointing at. Which was the battle screen.

(Which really only told you who your team is and who your up against)

"Hey you're right. It does say that!" Kana paused then spoke after a few tense moments. "Wait... then who's our te-"

Kana's question was stopped mid-sentence. The battle screen announcing that we had a match ready to go.

With that announcement, all 4 of us suddenly found ourselves on the battle arena, shaking the excessive ink off of our bodies.

And now I was suddenly the staring point of the other Inklings that were just in the room with me a few seconds ago.

A couple seconds of silence. Before all of Kana, right, and left, screamed at the same time.

"You?!"

Levi let out a annoyed grunt, his emotionless gaze setting upon the three Inklings.

"Yes. Me." He responded. His eyes already setting forth onto the arena again.

"You were our invisible teammate then?" Right asked, their voice finally escaping their mouth after such a long time of not talking.

"No." He stated sarcastically. "I just happen to be here, with 3 other Inklings, about to do a turf war."

The silence that followed was filled with an annoyed glint, as the looks they probably gave him ranged from a deadpan to an angry glare. That glare being courtesy of Kana.

Levi made sure the silence didn't last long.

"Hey, I need you guys to focus on getting turf. I'll get the enemy team." He spoke.

That got even more silence in response.

Kana responded back, quickly destroying the tense atmosphere.

"Uh... No. Look I don't know who you _think_ are but, that's not how it works around here." She said "Also do you _really_ think you're so good that you could take on the entire enemy team?" She questioned, her voice full of doubt and sarcasm.

Levi only shrugged. Not taking the time to actually respond to her question.

"Just follow my orders and trust me." He glanced at the three Inklings that were supposed to be his team, before grinning. "I can do it, I just need you guys to do the job I assigned you and we'll do fine." Levi finished.

"Look, like i said th-"

Kana was once again cut off from finishing her sentence as the countdown for the match begun.

"Thanks, I'm counting on you guys to get all the turf." He grinned slightly before continuing "Don't get in my way. You'll just be a nuisance" He finished.

She probably responded to that purposeful jab, but he couldn't hear her. His eyes and ears already focusing on the battle ahead. Levi slightly tensed his msucles as he got ready to take off from the spawn point.

"Hey! I asked who even put you in charge?! You may be an Octoling, but that still doesn't make you experienced!" Kana expressed angrily.

Is it bad that he was trying not to laugh right now?

...

Eh, who cares?

"I don't know but." Levi looked back at the three Inklings for a final time. "I wouldn't be a general if I didn't know how to adapt to any situation" He quipped on last time because, as soon as he finished that speech, he took off into battle. The timer just reaching zero, instigating the match had started.

Well, Now he just had to beat 4 Inklings into submission while his team did everything else.

Shouldn't be to hard.

 ** _~~~END~~~_**

 _ **Ah, this chapter was two days late. I do sincerely apologize for that, I had gone on a gaming spree and forgot to finish up this chapter.**_

 _ **But that being said, It's done. So please tell me how it was a review down below. It would be much appreciated.**_

 _ **Now onto the review!**_

 _ **Rednick2002: Thank you! I'm glad you like this story enough to not only come back but, to also review again. It may not seem like it but, it motivates me. So, thank you once again.**_

 _ **And thats that!**_ _ **Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Levi was already heading down the center of the battle arena. Catching only snippets of the passing walls as he zipped by, his focus being combat and trying his best to get to the middle before anybody else could.

Didn't mean anything though. Levi could already tell that these battles required teamwork, something that he had practically dismissed earlier. So that meant he would need to become the main attraction for the enemy team and, if he couldn't do that, it meant that they already had lost.

'But how?' He asked as he began to brain storm.

You see, one of the problems here was that he had already broken off from his team so, he couldn't ask for their help. He was heading down towards the middle which probably meant that there was only going to be around 2 enemy Inklings trying to paint as much turf as possible. Which _also_ meant that he needed to not only splat the center Inklings but also, splat the other ones to get them to spawn back at their base.

But there was an even bigger problem than that one.

How was Levi going to splat the center Inklings _and_ the others quick enough that they would all spawn back at their base, roughly around the same time, and try to chase him down.

The chances of that happening were dismal at best.

'Really should've thought about this entire thing before I gung-hoed into the middle huh?' He thought before grunting.

This really wasn't the time to be backtracking on his plans. He would take the cards as they were passed down to him and, if they weren't all that good?

He would just reshuffle them until he got a good hand.

Coming to terms with how his first game was probably going to go down, Levi finally arrived on the outside of the center. Noticing this, Levi quickly halted his legs movements for a brief moment, pivoting his right foot forwards. Levi slightly leaned backwards on his left leg at the same time, allowing him to balance his weight as he slid the remaining distance into the center.

Only to quickly unfurl his umbrella. Blocking an incoming Ink shot.

He closed it back almost immediately afterwards, the ink making a light splosh next to him as it fell off the umbrella. Already having stopped sliding, Levi's eyes stared forward, his gaze locked onto the Inkling that had fired at him.

And the three other Inklings that surrounded the one that shot at him.

...

Do you remember when Levi said that the chances of getting the entire enemy team to focus on him were dismal? Yeah...

He doesn't either.

Levi chuckled under his breathe at his own joke before bringing his attention back onto the four Inklings in front of him. His gaze roaming over their bodies as he took in every detail he could.

Like how they all had a green armband wrapped around their... well, their arms.

He tensed when he noticed this, his eyes slightly narrowing towards the Inklings as he tightened his grip, moving his finger to the umbrella's unfurl button as it twitched in anticipation. His eyes constantly shifting to each Inkling, looking for any change in their body movements. Yet the Inkling that had shot at him had already lowered his weapon, their face holding a cocky grin.

He didn't like him.

Not. At. All.

Levi kept his eyes on him. Watching as the Inkling shifted a Splattershot Pro over his red clothed shoulder from the lowered position it was at before. His teammates realizing what he was doing, followed his movements as well, letting their weapons sag towards the floor or, lay on their bodies as they relaxed their muscles.

Okay. Scratch that. He didn't like any of them. Levi's body twitched in hidden annoyance as his legs tensed, readying himself to take off towards them.

Until the Splattershot Pro wielder began to speak.

"Wow, I honestly didn't expect to get in a game with you, but, boy am I glad I did! I mean, it's not everyday that an Inkling gets to fight an Octoling." The Inkling paused, before continuing with an arrogant smirk. "Let alone, beating one in front of _ten thousand_ people." He finished, raising an arm while jerking a thumb towards the right side of the center area. Revealing what seemed to be a camera hanging from a hovering drone, the camera being just high enough where it was out of harms way from the battle.

Levi looked towards the Inkling with an unamused face, his eyes still constantly roaming their bodies for any signs of movement.

Apparently the Inkling took Levi's silence as being afraid, already opening his mouth as he spoke again.

"Oh don't worry, it won't be that bad. Just know that the threat you made out in the square will be realized as nothing but a bluff, and you being nothing but a noob."

Another grin spreading across his face as he finished, his teammates began laughing at the burn he had inflicted onto Levi.

Levi just stood there in astonishment, his eyes widening at the utmost stupidity of these guys. Again the Inkling took this as a sign of something else, his voice leaving his mouth once more.

"Awww, look at that. He's finally realizing that he has no chance." The Inkling laughed before resuming his sentence. "I mean. I ./would be too if I were going up against us, after all. We are the LongFins." His teammates cheered behind him as he finished. His face practically splitting into two as the grin got even wider.

Like a light bulb flicking on. Levi finally understood why he recognized their faces from somewhere.

A few days ago. Levi had just read an artical online about a rising team that had been taking the spotlight recently. Their team leader being a rather skilled individual, usually getting at least 10 splats a game. Levi guessed that was the guy yapping right now.

His teammates weren't anything to laugh at either though.

The one on his left was a good charger, known for being a rather good sharpshooter. The one on the guys right, was a dual wielder. She was known for being quick and agile, usually is the one to charge in first and wipe out the entire enemy team or, just being an overall distraction and, finally. The one that stood behind the braggart, she was using a Slosher. Which most people thought of her as just a joke. Before she completely slaughtered them, using the ink she threw out to get up close and personal and end them quickly. All in all, a amazing team overall that had just gotten in the S rank recently and, Levi got them all to himself...

Levi let a feral grin spread across his face as he came across that realization.

The leader noticed this, his face falling into a frown as he spoke.

"Have you gone insane? You've already lost. What possibly could you be smiling for?"

Levi shrugged smugly, as he responded for the first time. "Oh, no reason. I'm just glad that I get to destroy someone's career." Shifting his body into a thinking pose, Levi continued with a question. "What do you think sounds better, a cashier or, a delivery guy?"

"The only career that's being destroyed is yours." He growled back.

"I mean, you can't destroy something that isn't there but, it will be. After I completely annihilate you."

"Yeah right! You haven't even been in a turf war yet. Let alone actually splat someone." "Face it, you probably came up to the surface because you weren't worth anything down there." That got a chuckle out of his teammates as he kept speaking. "And after this game, you won't be worth anything. Anywhere." He emphasized on anywhere as he finished, his grin making an unwanted return.

Levi shrugged once more before replying. "You sure? Because I'm pretty sure that your mom thought I was worth something last night."

Yes, Its true. Levi just pulled the classical 'your mom' card. It's always a good one because they (almost) always respond immaturely back.

"Weird, because I don't think anyone wants to fuck a guy with a micro dick". Leader boy shot back.

Which just allows you to spit back an even harder burn.

"Wow, didn't know you peaked on me when I was changing. Guess those ten thousand people know you're gay now." Levi stated.

"What? No you dumbass, I have a picture of it."

"First of all, she didn't take pictures. Secondly, you _k_ _ept_ the picture? Guess your mom knew you were into guys to begin with, huh?"

"I don-

"You said you have." Levi interrupted. "As in present. So obviously you kept a picture of a dick. That's not even mine in the first place. And not only that, you've _also_ kept a picture of my dick that you got from peaking on me." "Which means you have two dicks just sitting on your phone that we now know of." Levi raised two fingers as if counting the photos on hand. "You must really like penis." He finished

Levi's eyes drifting towards the dualie wielder. "Don't worry, now that you know. I'll fill the void that he left. Say... five o'clock, your bed?" Levi said, finishing the sentence with a wink towards her. All while leader boy stuttered on his words. Trying and failing, to make some sort of comeback towards Levi.

That didn't happen. Instead, Levi watched as leader boy's face seemed become as red as his shirt (In anger or embarrassment he couldn't tell) before he yelled.

" _I'M NOT GAY DAMMIT!"_

Leader boy was heaving now, his chest rising and falling as he had just exploded in a fit of anger. Leader boy's teammates eyes wide as they couldn't believe that just came out of their leaders mouth. And Levi...

He was on the ground, rolling as he held his stomach and began to die of laughter.

'That was pure fucking gold!' he exclaimed in his mind. He had just somehow managed to make a rank S team leader scream 'I'm not gay' in front of almost ten-thousand people.

 _Ten-Thousand people just witnessed this guy, who was probably 18, react like a kid in preschool._

Yes. Pure fucking gold indeed.

As if realizing what he just said. Leader boy started to bristle in rage. A now almost murderous glare aimed towards the Octoling as he aimed his weapon and fired ink at the rolling General.

Only for Levi to suddenly spring upwards. His hand grabbing the umbrella as he landed out of harms way, a mock disapproving look spread across his face.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone like that?" Levi berated leader boy in a mocking tone as he grinned.

Leader boy didn't take to kindly to this as he ordered his team to take Levi down.

Levi quickly raised his hand in surrender before asking a question.

"Wait! Before this all goes down. Can I know your names?"

Leader boy narrowed his eyes, a scowl ever so apparent on his face as he asked why Levi didn't know them, and why he needed them now.

"Simply because I want the names of the two beauties so I can call them later." As if realizing something Levi's eyes slightly widened as he snapped his fingers. "Oh shoot. I was going going to invite you to a foursome but I forgot you were gay for a second." Letting out a 'my bad,' Levi Let an apologetic look cross his face as he finished.

An eerie silence spread across the area after that. Not a single noise was made from anyone. It was almost serine really. If one listened close enough you could probably hear the washing waves of th-

Levi snorted.

"Splat him"

All hell broke loose after that.

Duelie was the first to take off towards Levi. The agile girl closing the distance between them in what seemed like seconds, already spraying ink towards Levi as he leapt backwards, his finger already pressing the button on the handle that unfurled the umbrella.

It seemed she expected this as she suddenly rolled left, getting in a position that the umbrella couldn't cover Levi, she pressed down on her triggers. Ink rapidly exiting the girl's weapons as she sprayed at the Octoling.

Still in the air, Levi responded the by quickly closing the umbrella, maneuvering it to where the girl was and pressing down on the handles trigger. Making the ink meet and harmlessly bounce off each other.

Levi now being on the ground, darted forwards, ducking into the girls guard. She responded by trying to leap backwards herself, and it would have succeeded if Levi hadn't grabbed the girls shirt.

The girl gasped.

Levi Smirked.

Tugging his arm back towards his body, Levi let go of the girls shirt also. The momentum he had used in tugging the poor girl causing her to fly forwards. Only to meet a rough shoulder bash that threw her off her feet, her back meeting the ground below.

Levi raised his Brella in an attempt in finishing her off. Only to be interrupted by a Charger shot which he had ducked under. With his attention now off the girl. He didn't notice that she had fled until she was already regrouped with the Slosher, both of them giving him a glare.

That didn't matter. He needed to get rid of that charger, and fast.

Using the time in which they were regrouping, Levi bolted towards the Charger. Catching the team off guard as he closed the distance in an actual second.

Reaching the charger, Levi did a sudden jerk to the left, sliding around the surprised Inkling. Now arriving at behind him, Levi raised his leg, planting it into Chargers back and shoving it forwards. Causing the poor lad to stumble forward and face plant right into the concrete.

Levi went to finish the charger off but, again. He was interrupted. This time, not only being rushed by Duelie but, Slosher as well.

Ducking under the flying kick that Duelie sent his way, Levi promptly rushed Slosher. Unfurling his Brella as she threw ink from her bucket , he closed the remaining distance.

The Slosher realizing that she couldn't escape the Octoling raised her hands in a feeble attempt in blocking the Ink that would come out of his weapon, only to be met with a gush of wind underneath her as Levi slid between Slosher's legs, arriving behind her as the girl realized she hadn't been splatted yet.

"Hey!" Levi yelled, catching the confused girls attention as she swiftly spun on her feet, meeting Levi's gaze once more.

The Inkling became confused once more as Levi raised his hand, giving her a thumbs up.

"You're rocking the pink, by the way." He explained while he shot a wink at her.

It was a few seconds of confusion and silence as Slosher tried to understand what he was talking about, as she wasn't wearing any pink on the outside.

Slosher's eyes widened as her face exploded in red, suddenly coming to realize just what pink he had seen, her hand gripping the skirt she was wearing, pulling it downwards in an attempt in keeping her already seen modesty.

Slosher leveled a glare at the still grinning Octoling. The still blushing girl taking a step forward as she cursed the General in her head. Her thoughts making sure that the Octoling would have a very painful time when she got her hands on him.

Only to be shook out of her thoughts as a loud ' _tick_ ' rang from beneath her right foot. Her embarrassed expression quickly giving away to a look of surprise as she realized just exactly _what_ made the noise.

Slosher looked up from her feet, her gaze coming across Levi once more.

Only able to watch as he winked before she exploded in a shower of pink ink.

Hearing wet footsteps quickly approaching him. Levi side stepped Duelie as she whiffed a punch aimed at his back. Being punished for it by getting the hook of Levi's Brella handle being wrapped around her ankle. All it took was Levi giving the slightest twitch of his arm and the Inkling was already being acquainted with the ground.

And promptly being splatted by a Brella shot to the back.

Levi grinned as he whipped his umbrella underneath his armpit and pressed the trigger, hearing a startled yelp as a confirmation of his suspicions. Turning around, Levi was met with the charger, his face being entirely covered by pink ink. The charger's hands already at work as they furiously wiped at his eyes.

Probably didn't help that he got three more ink shots to the face either, huh?

'Welp.. you snooze you lose buddy.'

Levi let out a relieved sigh, his body coming down from the adrenaline and his mind calming down from it's heighten processing. He hadn't had a fight like that in a long time. Honestly it was pretty fun all things aside, maybe he should ask these guys if they would train with him.

Well, all of them beside the leader. He seems like a dick.

...

Wait a minute... Where is leader boy?

Levi turned his head every which way as he looked for the Splattershot Pro wielder, his face set into a confused look as he didn't find hi-

"GOT-

Leader boy had quickly realized how stupid it was to yell when he attacked as Levi sent a quick backhand into his face, sending him spiraling into a nearby wall.

ow.."

Levi slowly walked up to the leader. The General's face now changed into a look of amusement. Crouching down to the leader boy's level. Levi began to speak.

"So~ what did we learn?" Levi asked mockingly.

"F-fuck you." He stuttered out, his breath probably knocked away from slamming into the wall.

Levi tsked, standing back up as he shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Look's like you still need to learn a little more." Levi paused before asking a question from earlier. "So like I asked before." raising his arm, Levi brought it directly in front of leader boy's eyes, taking in pure satisfaction as his eyes widened. "Cashier, Or delivery guy?" Levi finished. His question going unanswered as he pulled the trigger, watching as the leader exploded in a bright shower of pink ink, just like his teammates did prior.

Levi stood there as the drone leader boy had pointed out before hovered ahead of him. Waving at it, Levi sat down, deciding that he would relax until the clock holding the remaining time ticked to zero.

Yeah. It really wasn't that hard, honestly.

 _ **~~~End~~~**_

 _ **Wow, I'm gonna be honest. This was probably one of the best chapters I'll write ever. Or it won't. We'll see right? After all I still have a long while before I'm done with this story.**_

 _ **Now onto the reviews!**_

 ** _RedNick2002: Well thank you for the compliment. I'm glad that you get some sort of enjoyment on my story. I hope i can keep you enraptured. (Also, Yeah I'm glad to keep posting)_**

 ** _Sir Fart: Yeah, I really wanted Levi as a character to be (honestly) an Octoling like that but, I quickly changed my mind when I saw how overdone that was. So, now we have one hell of a dick on our hands, and I wouldn't have it any other way. (By the way, Love your name. It's gorgeous)_**

 ** _And with that being said. Thank you to those who reviewed and to those who read. If you have the time how about leaving a review down below yourself? It really helps on what I need to work on._**

 ** _(or just complimenting me, yeah. That too.)_**

 ** _Again, thank you all for reading, and. I'll see all you guys in the next chapter!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Levi lost. He lost that game of turf war. In all the glory of taking down that entire team of, apparently, grade S Inklings. The Octoling General had proceeded to take the biggest L in the history L's.

How exactly?

Because of his team, the ones he had told at the 'beginning' (emphasis on beginning here) of the game, to not worry about the enemy team and just get the turf, but nooo~, they just _had_ to ignore his orders and follow him, watch him completely decimated the enemy team, and stand there for the remaining amount of time as the LongFins gathered the turf and won the game in the end.

Yeah, It's not exactly how Levi wanted things to go down for his first game of turf war, but he got it nonetheless.

Growling in mild anger, Levi ignored another apology of the teammates that he had just lost with, their words being ignored by the Octoling as he started walking towards the entrance/exit of the battle lobby.

"Look! We said we were sorry, what else do you want from us man?" Ah, yes, there's Left. The talkative, lovely, roller wielder that had done nothing but apologize after the game ended. Who could forget her?

Levi sure could.

Ignoring the cyan haired Inkling's statement, the general flipped her his middle digit, keeping his quick paced strut until he had exited the black room. Already trying to forget the unhelpful Inklings, and the horribly ending game he had unluckily partook in, behind him.

* * *

Levi currently sat at one of the squares tables once again, his head laying in his arms as he soaked in his own depression, and don't say you wouldn't either. Be honest here if you were in his shoes right now, you would be absolutely pissed.

Not that he would blame anyone though.

He had gotten teammates that would rather follow him and do nothing, than actually do _something._ Seriously, how hard was it to do one of the main objectives in turf war? It wasn't like he was asking them to jump off a bridge in loyalty, He was asking them to Splat. Turf. One of the main objectives were in the name, goddammit!

'It was your first game, how were we supposed to know that you were that good' Levi clicked his tongue as that particular statement, Right had said crossed his mind.

'What a bunch of bullshit.' He grumbled, his head returning back to his resting arms, his thoughts revolving about his failed game once again.

Levi had laid his head in his arms for a while. Soaking in what he could've and couldn't have done in that particular scenario, no matter how hard. Until he noticed something, his head unconsciously raising once again, ears twitching as a confused look crossed his face.

'Why is it so quiet?' He questioned.

Eerily so actually. Inkopolis square never got this silent, no matter what, it was always making some noise. Like one of a bustling city or, like the noises of Octo-canyon. It annoyed him but, Levi understood it, he disliked it, but he understood it. That's why this long moment of abnormal silence took him by surprise. Multiple questions popping in his mind as he tried to put together what exactly was going on. After a few more seconds of silence Levi Grumbling, the Generals eyes opened after much consideration, the Octolings orbs wandering around the popular location, his orange eyes moving to and fro around the square as he tried to make since of the uncommon silence that had enveloped the usually loud area.

Until he came across the abstract group that was standing near a broad window, the group themselves were quiet ones, which made it even more so confusing. Obviously they were interacting and chattering as they commonly do, but it was almost noiseless, to the point that from where Levi was currently sitting, the Inklings themselves were almost akin to that of the wind fluttering next to his ear.

Levi's eyes widened slightly, his confusion being well past it's peak as he blinked in amazement for a few seconds. Maybe it was just him (which he had a slight feeling it wasn't) but he really didn't understand what was going on right now, or why they were surrounding the Off The Hook's studio.

Again...

What?

Levi understood that Off The Hook was relatively famous, but this was just crazy. The crowd that surrounded that glass was huge. It was honestly like they took every squid in the square, multiplied it by 5. THEN, added the Inklings that were still battling in turf wars and what not.

Which if you didn't know and or notice, was quite a fuckin' lot dood.

Without noticing it himself, Levi had already began walking over to the crowd. His feet carrying him towards what had managed to peak his interest. Which wasn't that hard, since now the general was up on the surface and, considering everything up top had managed to have him confused or intrigued?

Yeah.. his confusion and his interest being peaked didn't really mean much anymore.

Levi stopped himself at the beginning (Or would it be the end?) of the large crowd that were the fans of these pop-stars. The Octoling casually walking behind several Inklings in an awful attempt in catching a glimpse of the ever so popular Duo, but stopping himself when he realized what he was doing.

No really, what is he doing?

It had The General puzzled at his own actions. Which by the way, was a surprise in It's own standpoint, as Levi never really questioned why or what he was doing, because usually he had a valid reason as to why he was doing said action, but now?

He was just, doing it...

Levi stood there, his mind being preoccupied on that train of thought for a little too long apparently as the large, quite group from before erupted in tandem. Their roars deafening the general as they all jumped and yelled in excitement, causing a slight wince in the Octoling General as the noise grew even more, Levi's face contorting into a look of annoyance as the thundering of the fans proceeded, their apparent elation reaching even greater heights.

The General had to put excessive force into not fleeing from the square. The loudness from the fans attacking his ears as his hands rapidly clamped down on his ears, his eyes shutting as well in a poor attempt in drowning out the berating noise. Of course that didn't actually help the poor General, which caused him to let out a throaty groan.

After several, nonstop minutes of the ear raping uproar, Levi begrudgingly realized that the sounds coming from the rapid group of fans wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon and, after a couple more antagonizing moments passed, Levi's eyes opened, deciding that the best thing he could do was tough it out.

Or he could always...

No. Nuh-uh. No way. Levi Telloro did not, and he repeat, did _not_! Run away from his problems like a child. He faces them head on, only ever taking one look, and punching that problem right in the face. He was a general! He needed to act like one. 'I mean seriously, what kind of general would run away from something like this, anyways?' Levi's little pep talk he gave himself seemed to work a little, his stance seeming to be back to it's original, cocky state.

Probably would've stayed like that too, if another ear piercing roar from the crowd didn't happen. Sending the orange eyed general back to his annoyed, hunched posture.

'Probably a general who knew when to flee when a losing battle was obvious' He quipped in his head. 'Welp, if I'm going to suffer I might as well go towards the front, then my eardrums can be even more destroyed. Yay.'

Why was Levi risking himself blowing out his ears, just to go up towards the front of this abstract group? He didn't have a sane reason perhaps, but mostly It's because he wanted to find out why exactly they had gotten so damn exited. Like Levi said, It wasn't really a sane reason, but the real question is would the fact that it wasn't sane, stop him? The answer?

No. No It wouldn't.

Shrugging his shoulders after a couple seconds of thought, Levi decided that he would deal with the problems of not being able to hear when It comes, but right now. He had a question that would not quit nagging him until he found out just what had gathered that attention in the first place.

When Levi's focus went back to the crazed fans, he realized a slight problem. That problem being Levi not being able to get to the front like he wants to. The pile of Inklings were so damn bunched together Levi doubted that even if he turned into a Octopus that he would be able to fit.

"I swear It's one problem after another, am I ever going to get a break?" Levi's needless complaining would have continued if not for the group erupting into another howl simultaneously. Levi's eyes snapped wide as he covered his ears once more, this time in actual pain.

'What even was that?!' He screamed in his head.

No really, what the hell was that?! The screams that the fans had just let out had seemingly been multiplied by ten. How was that any different than the ones from before? His ears were ringing, and he was pretty sure the fans just absolutely demolished his ear drums. He wouldn't be surprised if he was bleeding, honestly.

He _was_ bleeding?

"Huh..."

Levi shrugged, taking not even a glance as he already began wiping the crimson liquid off his hands, the substance easily spreading on his black shorts as he used them as make shift napkins, seemingly forgetting that he had just bled, and could possibly be injured.

Done with 'cleaning' himself up, Levi's attention being brought back onto the fans once more. They themselves were still bunched up against the window, still talking and excitably jumping as they waited for...

Wait, what even _were_ they waiting for?

Was it bad that Levi still didn't know why these Inklings had decided to bombard the entire window with their faces? Maybe he missed out on a city wide broadcast that had told everybody to just stalk the Duo's studio. He's heard weirder things so, It wasn't exactly out of the picture. It's not like they don't deal with stalkers anyways.

Okay totally off topic question but, why do people stalk 'celebrities'? Which by, celebrities', he meant Inklings and Octolings that could sing, or dance, or act, better than others. It always befuddled him, 'celebrities' were people that were just like him, be that any of the intelligent, speaking, evolved sea creatures that now resided upon the worlds land. Yet, 'celebrities' aren't seen as that, they're seen as if they are perfect, untouchable, divine beings that we could not even hope to compare with.

Maybe he was being a little dramatic, but that doesn't mean what he says doesn't have some truth, because it is true. We see 'celebrities' as greater beings, which is wrong, they are people. Just like us. Sadly though, it seems that is forgotten by most.

It's sad, really. We put these 'celebrities' so far high up on a pedestal that they might not even want, that sometimes they just can't handle it and crumble under the pressure, or some become tainted with the power it gave them. Nevertheless, Levi did acknowledge that there's plenty of things that make 'celebrities' celebrities, but that doesn't mean they still aren't people.

Now down with that thought, Levi began running a hand through his hair, sighing in the process. 'Wow. I really ranted there, huh?' He was probably still a little irritated from earlier, as is, Levi doesn't rant that much, or he doesn't rant in general.

General... Get it? Ha... Okay I'm sorry.

He apologized to himself for that terrible pun, pushing it to the trash bin of his mind as he put his focus back on the Inklings, Immediately noticing a difference in the crowd as he did so, the difference being that the group was somewhat spread out now, while also being in a circular (Kind of?) formation. It was more like an uneven blob than anything but, you get the idea. Yeah?

Besides that, Levi had also noticed that the group of fans had gone dead silent, not slightly quieter, not almost noiseless, but dead, fuckin' quite.

And now, we see Levi go in to what many of his peers call it, 'Absolute suspicion mode.'

I know, lame right? Couldn't they have, I don't know, come up with a better name? I mean, seriously. Even saying it was his ninja mode would've been cooler than that, and Levi _Hated_ people calling him a ninja. He was no damn ninja, he was an absolute berserker, a Rambo! He takes pride in causing as much mayhem and chaos as Octarianly possible, and who wouldn't? You get the bragging rights to say, 'I went to the center of the battlefield with only but an OctoBrush, and decimated the entire enemy forces, _and_ I ran out of ink mid-battle.' _Yeah, that did happen._ Whoever says they would rather be a ninja than a Levi, obviously had a screw loose, or something.

Seriously, who _wouldn't_ want to be him? He's fuckin' awesome!

Now done stroking his already massive (but deserved) ego, Levi turned his eyes back to the large group.

That... were all looking.. at him?

Okay, yeah... no. He had to pause this for a second. What exactly is going on, and what did he miss? This had caught Levi entirely off guard, which just that deserves some praise, as he never gets caught of guard. Which sadly, now he can't say anymore,. Levi had been happily praising and stroking himself for, ten, maybe twenty seconds tops before all this.. happened. Which had Levi befuddled, he should've noticed these stares, he should've sensed them. He's trained for these situations after all. So why the hell did all these cold glares just, breeze past his senses like they were nothing?

"Uh.. Hello? I asked you a question here."

It was then, and only then, that Levi took notice of the two attractive beings standing before him. One of them, an inkling to be precise, wore what seemed to be a golden crown on her head, it's red and blue jewels reflecting the light of the sun as she stood in front of the General. The jewelry had been unevenly laid on top of her pearl colored hair, the color of said hair being dipped in a bright pink dye at the ends, her tentacles itself being on the short side, as they had barely managed to reach her chin. Moving his eyes back upwards, Levi's met the Inklings. Her pupils being like that of a cross, almost reaching each end of her eyes as they were surrounded by a sea of the color of lemonade.

His eyes drifted to Her flashy, albeit a bit weird, clothing choice next. Itself being made up of a white overcoat that had a golden, oversized zipper dangling in front of chest, the apparently large, padded coat falling slightly above her knees as it fell into her hot pink leggings. Levi's eyes going even further downwards as the leggings cleanly flowed into a pair of pure white sneakers, the shoes having a few jewel bedazzlement's as well.

Next was the one beside her. An Octoling. Which had managed to catch the Octoling general off guard. _Again._

She herself also wore an overcoat, itself being different in the fact that it was black instead of white and accompanied by a silver oversized zipper instead of a gold one, not only that, but also that it showed _way_ more skin.

 _Levi likey, Levi likey very, very much._

The cut overcoat she wore had been severed just below the chest, so sadly, no underboob. But, for what it lacked in underboob, it made up in cleavage.  
Plenty of cleavage. Which also meant, that since it was cut under the chest, that there was a heaven of midriff too.  
Did Levi never mention he had a thing for midriff? He thought he did, he didn't? Well, he does, and goddamm does he find it sexy. And you know what just adds icing on to the already lovely, beautiful, sexy cake that was this woman?

She had a belly button piercing.

Ooooh~ luck be the lady, cause Levi's pretty sure he just found his baby mama.

"..."

Whaaat? Don't look at him like that... he liked piercings. He found them cool. It's why he had some himself, a couple on his right ear, and a few on his tongue too. Although those in particular did hurt like a bitch, it was worth it. So. So worth it.  
Taking his only known chance, Levi quickly saved an image of the perfect specimen before him in his head, already planning on using it later for... research purposes...Tonight.

He grudgingly moved past her upper body towards her face, his attention being brought to her eyes, the color being that of an sea, the pupils being gentle, Octarian swirls of the earlier girls color choice, that being a light pink. Levi moved his focus upward towards her hair. Her tentacles being long and stretched as they fell below her waist, the colors being a dark brown, almost black, mixed with the color of green as they moved and squirmed constantly. Her green leggings and black shoes matched the rest of the outfit, her dark skin going well with all the black and green that surrounded her figure.

"Ah, sorry." He spoke snapping out of his stupor. "You were asking for my number, right?"  
The pink clad Inkling snorted. "Ha, you're funny dude." She said, her eyes rolling as she did so. "Let's be real here, you couldn't get a number, let alone ours, even if you tried."  
Oh.. OH, she wants to go there, does she?

"Yeah? and I bet you get _tons_ of numbers yourself from down there, huh?"

"Oh wow, a poke at my height. C'mon man, be original here."

"I would if the people that _did_ give you their numbers didn't have to bend down to do so, and even then, they probably would've already turned away after they saw themselves in that giant ass forehead of yours."

"Oh! That's two common ones, make it a third, will ya?" Man, she really wasn't having this huh? Welp, time to pull out the dick that is himself.

"Yeah, I will. Probably why your friend over there is the favorite out of you two."

"Oh, and do tell how you know this?"

"I know this, because she can more likely than not, actually put out, and not have their sex partner feel like a pedophile afterwards."

"Another poke at my height, huh?"

"Sweetheart, that one was at your..." Levi made a circular motion with his index finger pointed at her zipper. "Well, whatever _that_ is." It got the reaction he wanted, which was confusion as she looked to where the General had been pointing at, before focusing her eyes back on Levi once more. "My.. coat?"

Hook, line, and sinker.

Levi clicked his tongue a few times while closing his eyes, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "You see? A child would've been able to understand what I was getting at there." he answered back, shrugging. "Do I need to spell it out for you?" he asked, popping an eye open as he looked at her with a smug smirk.

A deadpan was the response Levi got, yet, he could feel the slight annoyance in her voice at the joke flying over her head as she spoke. "Yes, please do. I don't speak idiot, so that's probably why a kid would've understood that, and that's more of an insult to their intelligence than yours."

Levi tilted his head as he adopted a mock thinking pose. "Are you sure? Because I'm pretty positive a child would've understood that I was making a joke at their chest size, but considering that I'm like ninety percent sure said kid has a bigger bust size than you, and that I'm not a pedophile, I wouldn't say that to them"

Dead fucking silence.

Three.

Two.

"Wow." Was her response, making Levi snort at her reaction as he thought about how much he liked being an asshole, which by the way. Was a lot.

'Should I say it? I mean, It's not like they'd understand the joke but, it be hella funny.' Looking more intently at her widened eyes and blank face, Levi mentally shrugged, deciding that it honestly wouldn't matter if he did or not.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You activated my trap card!" He did it anyways. Thinking that 'maybe somebody would recognize the quote.' Which obviously wasn't this particular Inkling, as that quote seemed to snap her the out of the stupor she was in moments prior, staring at him with an even more confused look than before.

"Your what?" She questioned.

"My trap card!" He responded, just as much enthusiasm as before, silence passing as Levi stood there as the pink clad Inkling blinked in confusion, not seeming to understand once again.

"...What?"

Okay, Levi wouldn't lie, he was hoping someone would get that joke, maybe a little too much because he stumbled over his words not soon after, losing his excitement as he adopted a slight sheepish look.  
"My... my- uhhhh... my trap card?" Levi's answer came out more of a question than a statement, his eyes slightly shifting from the awkward air and, the looks that stared into his soul.

He hated these kinds of scenarios.

"Uh-huh, and... what is that?" She asked, her eyebrow tilted upwards as she waited for his explanation.

"It's uh.. It's from a show? Your researchers found it not too long ago when trying to find things left behind by the humans."

Another blinking session as she didn't respond, instead opting for looking at her partner in confusion as they both shared a silent conversation, the Octoling's answer being a confused glance towards her as well and a shrug, before the two turned back towards Levi, both now seeking answers from the General. Which he really didn't like, he was already uncomfortable from the looks surrounding him, now he had to explain it in a way that didn't include the name of the show?

"It uhh, It involved cards and monsters, and they fought in duels against each other with the cards."

Really?! Nothing? He was getting desperate here!

"Blue eyes, White dragon!" He shouted, not even noticing he yelled. Desperation pouring from his words as he internally begged for somebody to get the joke. Which, (stupidly enough) actually happened as he yelled that cards name. Somehow managing to get a reaction from a single person in the crowd, she suddenly gasping in realization.

"Ooooooh~ you mean the Yu-Gi-Oh, thing?" Random Inkling (that Levi didn't think was important enough to describe right now) said, speaking with a slight tilt of the head.

Really? He all but gave the whole fucking name away when he had said the main aspect of the whole show, but the name of that singular card is what seemed to get the gears going in her head?Seriously?

You know what? forget he said anything, he wouldn't question it. She helped him out so he shouldn't be questioning her thought process right now, even if it was entirely ass backwards.

Quickly gathering his barings after that thought, Levi confirmed her answer. "Yes! I was starting to think no one else knew it but, At least you know about it." Letting out what seemed to be a breath of relief as he began to speak again. "If you didn't, that would've been really awkward there..."

Turning back around, Levi focused back on the Pink clad Inkling. Who was looking at him with an unamused face. "Why didn't you just say that?" She asked.

"Uh, why didn't I say what?" Levi questioned back.

"That! the name of the show! What else?!" She seemed frustrated for some reason, which this time Levi honestly didn't know why.

"Because if I did, then you could've just lied about knowing about it. Which kinda ruins the whole point of saying it." He stated, most of him thinking that he made perfect sense.  
But he didn't, and even a little part of the General knew that.

"Wha? That doesn't even make sense!" Levi noticing that the short Inklings confusion had begun to somewhat merge with mild anger.

"Pfff, of course it does! Ask your friend, she'll understand." He stated, mater o' factly.

"What? No she-"

The Octoling besider her interrupted what she was about to say. "It's a show thing, Pearlie." She said, causing a look of utter betrayal to cross the short Inklings face.

"M-Marina! You're taking _his_ side? I thought we were friends!"

"I'm not taking his side, I'm just saying that what he said is commonly shared between people who watch shows." She claimed, before quickly backtracking on the unanswered question. "We are friends... right?" Her voice coming out a little more meek than before.

This time Pearl clicked her tongue, adopting a pout upon her lips. "I don't know... A friend would've taken my side there."

"But Pearl-!"

This time Levi interrupted their conversation, apparently already recovered from the earlier awkward scenario, opting for a raised eyebrow himself as he began to speak. "No, a friend is a person who's there to hold you back when you go a little to off the deep end. Not agree with every opinion you have."

Pearl let her eye's roll as she crossed her arms over her 'chest.' "I know. I was just joking. Jeez man, no need to get your panties in a twist." Her gold orbs suddenly narrowing soon after she finished her sentence. "Did you just make another joke about my chest?" She growled.

Levi's eyes suddenly snapped wide "What?! Uhh.. No! I may be a dick, but I'm not _that_ rude.. ha...ha.." Levi finished, his chuckles drifting into the air as the awkward air from before made an unwanted return.

 **intinseifies!**  
 _Levi Began to sweat under the pressure Pearl was creating!_

"Welp, I have things to do people to see, if you ever need that number, you know where to find me. Ciao!" The General suddenly deciding that the best way to stop the returned awkwardness (and possible pain from a certain small Inkling) was to just avoid it entirely.

Levi went to turn around before being interrupted the pale arm of Pearl. "Hold up a second bub, we haven't even asked our question yet." Which caused a pucker of Levi's lips as he responded. "But didn't you ask like... twenty?"

"Those don't count."

"Yes they d-"

" _Those do not, count._ "

"Those don't count." Levi repeated.

Sighing, Pearl nodded her head at his response before speaking up again. "Now as I was going to ask before we wasted so much time... What are your thoughts on the match you had just a few moments ago with the LongFins? It looked like you were winning before.. something happened. What went wrong?"

Levi had to admit, he was kinda impressed at how quickly Pearl was able to switch to being professional, It takes time to be good at something like that. He had to respect her for that.

Only kinda though.

"That's easy, it was all my teammates fault. If they had just listened to me, trusted me, then we easily could've won that." Levi responded.

"Really? And what were the names of these so called, 'Teammates'?" Pearl asked, fake sympathy and anger leaving with her words as, she tilted her head while she questioned him, seeming to listen intently to Levi's every word.

'Oh-Ho...She's good.' He thought as he chuckled in his head. Letting a pause run through the crowd that was for some reason still around and, the duo standing in front of him. He sighed, his breath coming out noiselessly as he spoke up again. "No, not really. Honestly, It was mostly my fault. I got too cocky, put my team at jeopardy by thinking I could handle everything alone. So no, It's not their fault at all. It's mine."

"Truly? And you changing your mind isn't because... You don't know their names. Is it?" Pearl asked.

...Shit

She took Levi's silence as his response, a knowing smirk spreading across her face as she went to speak up again, being interrupted by Levi before she could.

"No, It isn't. It's really because I was cocky, they didn't fail. I did. Simple as that." He had to keep a straight face as he said that, less he get caught lying.  
Okay maybe It wasn't a lie.. but they could've at least _tried_ to listen... at least a little?

"Mm, that's very mature of you. That's a good quality you have there." She said, a smile spreading across her face.

"Does that mean-"

"No." she instantly shot Levi down, her face dropping into a deadpan as she did so.

Eh, he tried. He tried and he failed.

Another eye roll courtesy of Pearl, this one seemed more playful though, somehow. "Anyways, Thanks for your time. It was nice to get to know you. Maybe we'll ask you more question further on down the line. Who knows? Ciao!" She finished, waving as she turned around and began leaving. The large crowd of fans and her partner quickly following her.

"Hey! That's my line!" He yelled jokefully. His response being a loud 'Ha'. The voice of said response quickly disappearing behind a corner with her partner. Probably to return to their studio.

'Well, she's fun.' He thought. Pearl didn't lie down and take his ridicule, she threw some back his way. He could always respect someone for that, but that quickly drew notice on her partner in his eyes. She had practically said nothing, the only time being when she had agreed with his statement from earlier. He also didn't miss the shifty eyes the Octoling gave him either. She was antsy, and mostly stayed next to Pearl. And when she moved to get closer to him during their little talk, She stayed back, only watching and listening. He easily came to the conclusion on why, simply put.

She knew who he was. No, not in personal way, in the military way, she knew what he was, that being that he was a general. The main thing that confused him though, was why she was scared?

He would've thought on it more, but was quickly interrupted by a voice he never wished to hear again.

"Hey!" It was Left and her gang.

Levi was already hating himself for not leaving earlier. He went to turn around and act like he didn't notice him. If not for left quickly jumping in front of his path.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Levi groaned. Why must this happen to him?

"Not until we become friends!"

You know what? Levi hasn't cursed in a while. He's thinking he has more than deserved this one, or you know...

"Fucking shit dammit."

Three.

 ** _~~~END~~~_**

 _ **Fucking shit dammit indeed. Seems like little Levi's in quite a** **predicament,**_ **huh?**

 _ **...**_

 _ **OKAY... alright... I get it..I know.**_

 _ **I'm sorry okay? I just got a job and...**_

 _ **you know what? Nah I won't make up excuses. All I can say is I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made you guys wait so long.**_

 _ **I mean I have 9** **favorites** **and 18 (Edit: 19 now) followers. Thats so many people waiting for an update that I didn't it get out in a month slightly more than that actually. And that's for the people with accounts. Who know's how many more people are waiting for an update as well... So again.. I'm sorry. Forgive me?**_

 ** _Now, moving past that... (Even though I need to apologize more and deserve a good beating) onto the reviews!_**

 ** _Oddspice- Don't think I don't know what you're doing there. You cheeky little bugga. Besides that, thank you! It means a lot! I thought I didn't put enough detail in the fight, but if you're being honest. Thanks! Obviously though, I still need room to improve._**

 ** _Rednick2002- Wow, you're a regular, huh? Hope you're still around too man. It would mean the world to me, also. I'm glad that I managed to keep you on the edge, I'll try to keep that up, yeah?_**

 ** _Sir Fart- Yes, yes I do. I think a little more now that you mention it also, two days after your review. I saw three 'shy' Octoling fanfictions. Over abundance, yeah?_** ** _Yes. Yes he did, a_** _ **nd probably. That name is something I would like to keep in my brain for all time! Oh. It's already saved? Oh okay. Last but not least. Thank you, I would like if you were still around. And that your presence is still here, but if it isn't that's totally understandable.**_

 ** _For everyone._**

 ** _Thank you, just... In general. Even if you looked at my title and decided 'Eh. I'll give it a go' or read one chapter and went 'Jesus this is absolute shit, this guy needs to learn to write' or just checked this story out in all of it's weird, bad, glory._**

 ** _Thank You!_**

 ** _From the bottom of my heart... Thank you. You seriously don't know how much it means to me. The reviews.. the reads... It means the world._**

 ** _Thank you for everything, every single one of you! No matter what opinion you have on this story, thank you!_**

 ** _Also, even though I don't deserve it._** ** _Leave a review... yeah?_**

 _ **Again. Thank you.**_

 _ **Blitzkreiq**_


	6. Chapter 6

"...No." Levi said sternly. His voice containing the ever so rising amount of annoyance he held as he sat with his past teammates. His head resting on his propped up hand, his face set into a look of boredom as he blankly stared at them. This had been going on for a while, the four of them having a constant back'n'forth as they kept trying to make the General see reason. There reason being that they just wanted to make amends with him and become, somewhat of friends.

"I told you he wouldn't." Right said, her monotone voice exiting her mouth as she looked at her counterpart, Left apparently not liking that statement as she quickly puffed out her cheeks in response.

"Just because you had a feeling, doesn't mean it would come true." Left answered with a pout

"No, maybe not. But It does say that I know him better than you." Right shot back.

"What?! No It doesn't! It just means you got lucky!" Left shouted heatedly.

Levi stared silently at the two before speaking. "Why are you both even having an argument over who knows a random guy better?" He asked. Of course going ignored by the now arguing twins.

"Because between both of them, everything's a competition. It's how they grew up." Their leader, Kana spoke. Her voice monotone, as she blankly stared with Levi at the quarreling sisters.

"And how would you know this?" Levi asked, his focus now turning away from the sisters and onto the leader.

"Because I'm both of their childhood friend." She stated, her head turning to Levi, before quickly looking back at the two sisters once more. "Sadly."

Levi snorted when Kana said that. Following her example of looking at the squabbling siblings. His bored face slowly morphing into a look of mild entertainment. Moments passed of the two arguing as he and Kana both watched, before a look of realization crossed his face. Levi moved his body from it's slumped position, straightening his posture to fit the entire chair as he pointed at both of the sisters before speaking.

"What's your guy's names?" Levi asked.

Which caused immediate pause. So much so that it slightly unnerved Levi at how fast they managed to go from arguing fluently, to staring him down like a freshly cooked tuna. A couple more seconds passed as the awkward silence continued before right spoke.

"You... You don't know our names?" Right asked, her face morphed into a look of befuddlement as she did so.

It took a second for Levi to answer, being only slightly deterred by the starring coming from all three occupants that sat at the table with him.

"Yes?" Levi didn't mean for that to come out like a question, but it did. Which obviously made the two sisters look at him with deadpan.

"Okay yeah, I don't." He admitted. "I mean I know Kana's, but that's mostly because you both spoke it out loud. I've never heard either of your names."

That caused pause between the group as they all thought back to when they interacted with the brash general.  
"Well... now that you mention it, you never did say our names out loud..." Left paused, as if thinking about it before shrugging a moment later. "Well, I guess that's mostly our fault." She finished.

It was then, that Right took over of the conversation. "Well, let's get it out of the way then. My name's Zinnia." Quickly, after her sister finished her sentence, Left jolted in. "And mine's Rose!"

Cue Levi's raised eyebrow as he looked at Kana, which when she caught his eye's she snorted and answered his silent unanswered question. "Their mom had a thing for flowers from before the flood, so she named her children after them."

Levi tilted his head, again looking at Kana for an answer which she provided again, this time though, with a roll of her eyes.

"I thought so too, but when I looked it up, apparently they were able to find quite a bit of flowers left from human times. Right around the time her children were going to be born too, so she had quite a bit of luck with her there." She explained

"Huh." was Levi's posh response.

"My exact reaction when I first heard that too." Kana said, chuckling while she did so.

Suddenly out of left field, Rose butted in. "So does that mean we're friends now?" She asked excitedly.

"Absolutely not." He spoke, shooting her down once again.

"Ughhhh. Why do you have to be so meaaaan!" Rose replied, slowly sliding down into her chair

"Maybe because you guys are so unwilling to listen to teammates?" He responded, his voice full of sarcasm.

"But we apologized for that already!"

"Does apologizing mean it didn't happen?" Was Levis response.

Rose groaned, sliding down even further into her chair if that was even possible.

"It wasn't even our fault. Kana said that we shouldn't listen to an Octoling in the first place." Rose had said it so quietly that Levi almost mistook it for a gust of wind, but she had said it albeit under her breath.

Her sister Zinnia thwacked her shoulder, which caused her to yelp and rub it in an over dramatic manner, even going so far as to send her sister a low growl, before again Zinnia thwacker her, this time no so subtlety pointing towards Levi in an attempt to show Rose her point. Levi didn't pay her any mind though, instead he just went back to resting his face on his hand.

This apparently surprised everyone, seeing as they were pretty sure all four of them had heard it, even Kana did. Which was why she was fully expecting him to be offended and walk away from the three of them.

Levi noticing the looks the three were giving him, sat back up and spoke.

"What? It isn't like it's mainly her fault. She may have gave an order but you both were the ones who listened. And to such a stupid one at that."

Levi now done with the conversation, scooted the chair back with his feet and stood up, stretching his arms above his head before letting them fall back down beside him.

"Thanks for the talk, but I'm tired and want to sleep. See ya." Without Giving the three girls a second to respond Levi gave them a two fingered salute, and began his trek back to his newly rented apartment.

The three girls stayed silent as they watched the Octoling general quickly and silently escape (Yes, escape) from their grasps. The table the three sat at was silent for a few moments after he left, none of them really feeling the need to talk at the point in time.

Above all, Zinnia was the first to speak.

"Well, that went as well as we thought it would." She said sarcastically. Rose clicked her tongue in annoyance, before responding.

"He could've been nicer. It's just one game. Sheesh." Rose mumbled out.

"Yeah, the one game he had to make an impression. And only about ten thousand people watching, no biggie."

"But still..."

"Girls! Please?" Kana looked at them expectantly, the twins looking at her with wide blinking eyes, the yell apparently having caught the both of them off guard. Kana kept up the look, waiting until both of them fully received the message, watching the both of them until they were silent once more.

Kana sighed in relief.

Honestly, how was she supposed to think with both of them arguing in her ear?

Again silence was once again upon the table of three. The twins watching their leader as she adorned her thinking face, Kana's eyes closed and mouth twitching every few seconds allowed the twins to be fully aware of just what their leader was doing.

And just like that, Kana's eyes opened.

"I have an idea."

The twins looked at each other, smirked then looked back towards their leader. Both speaking in tandem.

"Whatcha got for us?"

* * *

After making his escape from the three Inklings, Levi had finally arrived to where he had planned to end the day from the very beginning.

A club.

"Home sweet home."

Now, Levi didn't know just how old you had to be to be able to legally drink up on the surface. But he knew how old you needed to be down in Octo-Canyon, which was 17. And of course, Levi had just passed the age just earlier this year. Since then he has been getting black out drunk almost every weekend.

And today was no different.

Actually, It was different. Seeing as how he had to deal with those three, he thinks he has fully deserved this outing for himself.

Levi had almost began his stride towards the club when out of the corner of his eye he saw a glimpse of something downright stylish. That of course, being his sexy-Octo-self. Fully turning towards his reflection, Levi was given just enough light to see himself in the darkened glass. His two orange eyes staring back at him were of course the first thing. Both of the orbs seemingly letting off the heat of the sun itself. Next was his hair, the sides being shaved allowed the four of his long and rather thick shiny silver tentacles being tied up into a pony tail. But Levi thinking that this was his first time clubbing on the surface, decided it was a special occasion. Raising both of his hands to the band wrapping his extra limbs, he slightly undid the black band, allowing the freedom of the two of his silvery limbs from their clumped prison, the both of them falling right in front of his eyes. Quickly flipping them out of eyesight, he could only watch as they fell back in front of his eyes once again.

Levi was shook out of marveling himself when he caught the sound of whispering, turning his head in the direction of said whispering Levi was met with two female, adult looking Inklings. The both of them had apparently been looking at Levi as the he met both of their eyes. Smirking, Levi sent out a wink towards the two, noticing how one rolled her eyes, and the other let out a silent giggle, not missing the fact that the one who giggled gave him a little wave and a wink back in return.

The girl that rolled her eyes groaned and began pulling her friend along side her. Both of them getting past the two bouncers, and disappearing into the club not too long after.

Despite the fact that the two had left his vision, Levi let a stupid grin cross his features.

'Heh, still got it.'

Levi looked at himself one more time in the blackened glass, his orange eyes searching his current apparel for any mistakes, smoothing out the crinkles and the like before finding solace. His eyes done searching his body, Levi shot himself finger guns in his reflection as if to boost his already soaring, un-needed confidence before he turned himself and walked towards the entrance of the club, passing the bouncers and entering his true home.

Or, he would have. If he wasn't stopped by the bouncers that he had total trust in that they were going to let him pass without a problem.

That trust as it seemed, was poorly given.

"ID please." One spoke, both of them though stood in front of Levi, blocking the door, and the entrance to what he expected was going to be a wonderful night of partying, and relaxation.

Levi apparently, was very wrong.

And apparently, he had stood there in silence a little too long as the same bouncer repeated his question, of course the two bouncers knew that the Octoling didn't have his ID, nor did he look old enough to even be nearing the premises of 'The tipsy loft' but, they were there and the Octoling was here.

"What are both of your names?" It was a sudden question that left Levi's mouth. The question so random apparently, that it had caught both of them off guard.

"Pardon?" The one on the right asked.

"Did I stutter?" Levi's straightforward (and rude) response had both of the guards blinking owlishly.

Although they were caught a little of guard by Levis attitude, the two of them had quickly recovered into their 'Tough squid' state. "Look kid, we're sorry to burst your bubble but you can't go in. It's the law, there's really nothing you or we, can do about it."

"You didn't even answer my que- fine, whatever." Levi mumbled slightly, before speaking up once again. "Listen, I know you're just doing your job and whatnot. But I as of right now, have had a _very_ annoying day. From being loosing my first turfwar, then having to deal with the 3 most annoying teammates, I'm not in the best of moods as you would guess."

"And we understand tha-" One of the guards tried to speak up before getting cut off by Levi. "So, you can either let me in your club without any problems. OR. You can deal with an Octoling who's had probably around ten years of military experience on both of your asses faster than you can say _The KRAKEN._ "

Levi realized he was the one being the dick, and like he stated earlier he knew that both of them were just trying to do their jobs, but for gods sake he was just trying to relax! Was that too much to ask?

Both of the guards looked at each other, as if relaying a silent message between both of them. Before the one on the left moved out of the doorway.

"Whatever kid, I don't get paid enough to deal with your shit. You'll probably get thrown out by the security in there anyways." The bouncer stated with a roll of his eyes. Nudging his head at the similar bouncer by his side, the similarly dressed guard quickly followed suit, moving out of Levi's way and allowing him to what the young Octoling general had sought.

Levi quickly gained composer over himself, gratefully nodded at the two bouncers and walked threw the now wide open entrance of The Club.

No seriously, that was the name of the club. It was literally called The Club.

Levi got a kick out of that.

It wasn't long after he had entered the entry way that the sound of thumping music and the smell of alcohol berated his senses.

Of course sweat was mixed in with the smell, but he really didn't pay mind to that. After all, he was here to relax, he'd probably get more of that sweat smell when he left for home later.

Levi chuckled at his own joke before realizing that he had somehow unconsciously arrived at the entrance of main attraction.

Now not only was the music louder, and the smells more prominent but now flashing lights and a wonderful sea of bodies clouded his vision. Setting off a a chain emotions. The two protruding of them being excitement and...

Was he aroused?

Levi internally groaned. Leaving a mental note to himself to get laid before he left.

But before that, game partying. And so Levi made his way towards the sea of bodies. Looking to let loose and be free of stress for a short while.

But something pink had caught his eye.

As if not believing what his eyes had come across, Levi slowly turned his orange orbs back towards the pink object.

'No fucking way.'

There, sitting right at the bar a hood on her head and holding a cup of, what Levi could only guess was alcohol, was Pearl motherfucking-...

Wait what was her last name?

He though for a second, before shrugging deciding that he would ask her in the conversation he was about to have with her.

"Pearl!" Levi shouted, already begging his strut over to the short, pink clad Inkling. He didn't notice any change in her body language though, so he shouted her name again. This time, just to make sure that it was actually Pearl.

He wouldn't want to get a random stranger mixed up with her, now would he?

That kind of situation was always awkward.

"Pearl!"

This time it got a reaction, as the now identified Pearl had seemingly slumped further into her seat and the bar.

'Why did she react like that?'

He ignored another question, instead choosing to sit right next to the smol Inkling.

Levi grinned, as he watched the Inklings eyes meet his.

"Been a second, what's up?"

 _ **~~End~~**_

 _ **And that's a wrap! Another chapter out after such a long wait! I'm terribly sorry, as always. But it's out, so... That's gotta stand for something.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Right?**_

 _ **Now. ON TO THE REVIEWS!**_

 _ **GlitchedMelody; Damn straight I will! Thanks for the kind words.**_

 _ **Snip3r; Uhhh... Thank.. You? I mean, I know my writing can get absolute ass sometimes so i really do appreciated the honest words. Seriously. It means a lot. That being said, I'm glad you are still enjoying the story! Even if the writing's bad.**_

 _ **Phantaum; Doesn't it always? Awkward moments are the worst. And I would rather not have to deal with them...  
To bad Levi does. MWAHAHAHAH!**_

 _ **Archer Avalon; Thanks for the kind words! Going to be completely honest here. You're probably one of the main reasons I kept at this story. This review kept me going when I wanted to give up so. Thanks, I'm glad I decided not to.**_

 _ **gustavosilva0302; Thanks for the fav! But yes, I'm planning to have a new chapter *at least* every week from now on, (but seeing my update schedual... we'll see how that goes. Yeah?) Also again, I do plan on seeing this story to the end so... Stick around? Maybe?**_

 _ **MrMogiGaming: I'm glad you like it so much! I plan to so, stay tuned! (If you're wondering, I couldn't put the period in front of Mr for some reason... Would just delete your name afterwords.)**_

 _ **OddSpice; Ha, your words of kindness are worthless on one such as myself. So please find a story that's actually worthy of such praise. Also yes. the back and forth, although kinda iffy. Was a favirot part of mine, it showed just why I like Pearl as a character. And *cough* would be sex partner *cough*. Well yeah, had to make it up somehow right? And of course, I'll try to keep up the 'good' work. No promises though!  
**_

 _ **Please stay...**_

 _ **And... Holy crap, that was quiet a few, huh? That being said. Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for reading too! Next chapter should be out. Well. Next week.**_

 _ **Hopefully...**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading!**_

 _ **-BlitzKreiq.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Pearl always thought of herself as a wild child, seeing as she was always going out to parties or clubs. And although rare, she did have her fair amount of drunk sex too. Point being anything that had a large gathering and supplied plenty of alcohol you could bet your ass that she would be there.

And here's the but though...

She still needed a break from time to time.

Don't get her wrong, she loved getting drunk and partying until you couldn't feel your legs as much as the next party animal, but sometimes it just got...

Kinda boring.

Wouldn't you be bored if you did the same thing over and over, and over? Of course she wasn't _always_ going out to parties, but most of the time when she hadn't set up a girl date with Marina, or had plans she would just go out and party until she left.

Which sadly, usually had to be around 2 A.M. since well. She had a job in reviewing the news and all that...

You weren't really allowed to show up hungover and or drunk when running a live news show that relied on how you showed all the people out there how you behaved.

Be that faking your behavior or not.

Again, she wasn't always partying. Mostly doing it when she knew she could get away with being a little bit more snappy than usual, or maybe knowing that she wasn't going to be doing the news at all that day. She made sure she was responsible with her...

partying habits.

Which was exactly why she had found herself sitting alone, a clear glass with a warm drink sitting in her left hand that had occasionally been reaching up towards her mouth to slowly empty the liquid inside, seeing as tomorrow was a day she wouldn't be able to get away with being slightly hungover. She decided that she would just be drinking lightly today.

And a plus side to this particular club was that she doesn't have to deal with any particular crazed fans, this club took their security stuff pretty seriously.

They didn't just let _anyone_ in here.

"Pearl?"

The pink clad Inkling sighed, pausing upon hearing her name, and then quickly emptied the rest of her glass in one fell swoop.

She was gonna need the alcohol for this.

"Pearl, It is you!"

She internally sighed this time, berating herself for believing that she would be able to enjoy her time here unnoticed and for even daring to compliment the security here.

Getting ready for another fan encounter, Pearl allowed a small, plastic grin to spread across her face.

She wasn't like this usually, most of the time she didn't have to wear the fake smile or act like she enjoyed the persons company because her personality that was shown on TV was almost identical to her actual own, which was why it was fairly easy for her to do that job, and she enjoyed it. But today she just, wasn't feeling it. And she hoped that for the person that was currently walking towards her, and herself. That they weren't going to be a dick.

Because if you couldn't tell, she was not in the particular mood to be dealing with someone like that right now.

She watched from the corner of her eye as the now identified male would-be-fan sat himself right into the seat next to her.

"So, who do I have the pleasure of meeting tonight?" Pearl had asked, now having fully turned herself towards the guy as to show her attention to his presence. Looking him up and down as to get a good view of just who she was looking at and as soon as she had turned herself, she immediately had thought that the figure looked familiar and now that she thought about it, so did the voice that had called out her name in the first place. Although the figure had turned his head in order to call for a drink from the bartender, she could still (albeit faintly) make out the four silver tentacles that were placed upon his head.

 _'I swear I saw those before, but from who and where_?'

As if answering her unsaid question the figure had turned himself towards Pearl, allowing a full view of his dark face and orange eyes.

' _Oh... It's him.'_

Pearl watched as a small smirk spread across his lips, as if

"I know, I'm downright sexy. If you wan't, I could take a picture with you. Make all your galfriends jealous."

Pearl had to try extremely hard from rolling her eyes when that particular comment left his mouth, and instead of responding she made a waving motion towards the bartender. Watching as she got a nod in response, see the bartender fill up an empty cup, and slide it down towards her as he was now busy making another drink for another customer.

And she would've been able to enjoy the liquor, if not for the annoying man beside her. Only able to watch with irritation as he swiped her drink from the counter, and took a swig from the cup.

Pearls eye twitched slightly.

Pearl might've been okay with it if she thought that he had grabbed it with the thought that it was his, but they both knew it wasn't, seeing as he had sat on her left, which meant he was behind her. Which also meant that he had got up, walked around her and grabbed the drink right in front of her.

He had turned back towards her after letting the cup leave his lips.

 _And fucking smirked._

 _Again_.

Pearl blinked slowly for a few seconds, as if processing what had just happened. And then promptly let a loud breath escape her mouth.

She was this close to decking this asshole in the face.

Instead, she let the fake smile spread across her face once again.

"So, didn't realize that I would meet a fan here." The Octoling raised an eyebrow and Pearl took that as a notion to further her statement.

"Not many people can get in here you know?" Pearl finished.

The Silver headed humanoid stared at her for a few seconds before snrking, taking another sip from what was supposed to be her drink before responding.

"I don't think those guys out there are as cracked up as they're meant to be."

It was Pearls turn to raise an eyebrow from his response, and she guessed that he had noticed she was waiting for further elaboration as he turned towards her and shrugged instead.

Pearl internally groaned.

 _'This dude is seriously killing my enjoyment right now.'_ Pearl thought, watching as the guy walked back around her and sat down at the seat he was before, his very presence seemingly irritating the pink clad Inkling.

But all she could do was wear that fake smile.

If she made one wrong move, the media would eat it up like forest fires. She guessed that she had lost herself in her own thoughts as she was jolted back to consciousness when a cold object was pressed against her cheek, letting out a light 'eep' at the chilly sensation.

The perpetrator laughed slightly, and only laughed more when Pearl glared at him and snatched the drink from his hand.

After that, there was a bit of silence, not awkward silence though. Like the one where you didn't know what to talk about. But strangely enough, a comfortable one.

Pearl didn't know why.

"You know, you don't have to act like that around me."

And suddenly, the silence was broke. The owner of the voice still sitting next to her and now, looking directly at her.

Pearl seemed genuinely confused from that statement as she opened her mouth a couple seconds later.

"What do you mean?"

Levi sighed, taking another sip of his drink before sitting it down in front of him and turned his entire body towards her, his entire focus shifting onto Pearl.

"You know what I mean, the smile you gave me when we first started talking. The one that has almost been on your face the entire time we've been conversing." He responded.

Pearl seemingly froze up, a slight chill going up her spine as if she had done something taboo, and her body language showed it, her eyes shifting away from his instead choosing to focus on her drink.

Why did she feel this way? It wasn't like she had done anything wrong... It's what she's been doing since she's got into this type of business. It's what she's been taught. And she knew that it wasn't wrong, It wasn't like she was secretly a bad person (Or at least she didn't think she was) and she knew other people in her type of business did it too, if not even more so. Some actually straight up lied and were an entire different personality than the one they showed on television and in public. So why did she feel like this..?

So lost in thought was she that Pearl failed to notice Levi watching her every move, how she slightly twitched every couple seconds, or how she lightly tapped her finger on the glass when her eyes squinted slightly.

He let her have her moment for a bit, before speaking up again.

"It's not that you feel bad about doing it, It's because you've been caught doing it."

And like a shock ran through her body Pearls eyes had widened when the words reached her ears.

More silence passed but this time it was fairly obvious that it was awkward kind.

And Pearl knew that it was only her that was making it so.

"I didn't do anything wrong." She finally spoke, albeit quite, so much so that the music in the background had almost been able to drown it out.

Levi smirked in response. "I never said you did."

That seemed to cause her to shrink even more into herself.

"Hey. Look at me." Levi spoke, watching as instead of doing what he asked she instead fidgeted even more.

"Pearl." This time, only saying her name. And the this time getting what he wanted when Pearl slowly turned her head and eyes in his direction.

"You haven't done anything wrong, really. You think I don't do it too? It's not anything bad, and you shouldn't feel bad about it."

Pearl didn't respond vocally, instead choosing to nod slightly. She didn't understand why she felt this way, she just knew she felt bad right now.

Again after a few moments, Pearl was jolted out of her turmoil when Levi stood up with a grunt.

"The only one making you feel bad about this is yourself, you know?"

Pearl once again nodded, but spoke up once realizing he was out of his seat.

"What're you doing?" She asked, watching silently as he stretched his arms.

After seeming to get all of the cramps out of his body, Levi responded. "I'm going to go dance, what else would I be doing around here?"

Pearl shrugged. "Dunno, we do have go to the bathroom. So maybe you were going there."

"Yeah well, I would've said so If I was going to."

Pearl blanched "In the future, please refrain from doing that, not everyone wants to know."

Levi smirked in response. "Well now that I know it'll bother you. I'll go out of my way to do that."

Pearl groaned, slumping her head onto the bar counter when realizing that she had done that to herself.

Levi still stood from where he had risen from his chair, creepily watching Pearl as if waiting for her to pass out.

 _'At least, that's how it_ feels...' Was Pearls thought.

Realizing that he was still waiting for something, Pearl regretfully spoke up.

"I thought you were going to go dance." She stated.

"I am." Levi responded.

"Then go." Pearl replied, letting a bit of annoyance slip into her tone.

"I'm waiting for a particular sour ass to get off her butt."

Pearl raised her head off the table, turning it so that she was just able to make eye contact without having to raise her head entirely.

"What?" She finally asked.

Levi chuckled lightly, before speaking. "I'm saying, get off your ass. And come dance with me."

She had now turned her entire head towards Levi, allowing full eye contact and one full view of the smug Octoling generals face.

Pearl slowly blinked once.

Then she blinked twice.

And finally blinked a third time.

and responded.

"No."

"Huh? Why-

"No."

"Pearl, Cmon."

"I said no, I don't want to dance."

"Yeah well I said you _are,_ so get up."

"No. You can't make me."

Levi groaned. "Pearl-

"Nope."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

Levi narrowed his eyes. "You're going to dance."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Pearl so help me if you don't get up right now I'll make sure everyone of your fans knows about this place."

Pearl went silent for a few moments, closing her eyes as if she was actually thinking about it. Before opening them again.

Turned them upwards.

And looked Levi dead straight into the eyes.

"Fuck. You." She spoke, drawing out each word as long as she could just to make it more satisfying. And you know what? It was satisfying.

Oh so satisfying.

Levis face blanked. Quickly draining his face of emotion so fast that it actually weirded Pearl out a bit.

'Only _a bit though..'_

"Fine, whatever. You win." He spoke finally after moments of silence his face shifting to one of defeat and, although it was only a little, Pearl could faintly here disappointment exit with his words. And as she watched him walk into the crowd of bodies. Pearl had to admit she felt a little bad, but tonight was her night and he had already taken up too much of it.

Pearl grabbed the drink that Levi had put up against her face, watching as her reflection shifted ever so slightly in the liquid before taking a slight sip.

Smacking her lips, Pearl let the taste roll over her tongue before humming in slight satisfaction.

' _Huh, this is actually pretty good.'_ She thought to herself that she ought to thank the General later, even if he was currently being a prick right now.

Pearl set her drink back onto the counter, looking around the building filled with dancing bodies and drunk minds. She let out a sigh.

 _'I think I'll leave after this drink.'_ She had thought to herself.

Barely even able to put down her drink, Pearl felt a sharp tug from her midsection.

"Told you that you'd dance."

And without so much as processing a thought, Pearl was yanked from the comfort of her chair, being carried over the shoulder of the now smiling Octoling general.

Pearl glared as well as she could from the position she was in, and although she was annoyed of the Silver haired general, she still wonders why she didn't try and physically stop him.

But if you looked closely, one could see a barely hidden smile spread across the Inklings face.

 ** _~~The End~~_**

 _ **YAH YEET, GUESS WHO'S BACK BITCHES.**_

 _ **Me, I'm back.**_

 _ **Hey what's up. ;)**_

 _ **Now, the reviews as always.**_

 ** _Glitched melody: Thank you, I'll try my very best!_**

 ** _RedNeck2002: Two on one chapter? You shouldn't have. As always I'm glad you are enjoying it, and I'm happy to please._**


End file.
